


I Just Got a Couple of Things to Say Real Quick

by Meova



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Gags, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova
Summary: Geoff is going to teach Awsten to stop cursing. Eventually.





	I Just Got a Couple of Things to Say Real Quick

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw a compilation of Awsten asking if he can swear in interviews. It was pretty cute. Then I wrote this based on it, which is slightly less cute. Ah well.  
> I do not own these characters, just like to play, and for the love of god, Awsten, click away now if you somehow found this.  
> All triggers are in the tags, so please check there if there are kinks you can't or don't want to read.

Awsten bit his lip, Geoff’s hand stroking up and down his dick. He could feel his muscles start to tighten, the sparks picking up in his veins…

‘Oh, fuck,’ he sighed. His eyes flew open quickly, but not as quickly as Geoff’s hand disappeared.

‘I was so fucking close!’ Awsten shouted, pulling against the cuffs that held his arms up. ‘Please, Geoff...’

‘You know the deal,’ Geoff said, corners of his lips twitching. He was enjoying it, the little bitch. Awsten couldn’t wait until he was free.

‘Can’t I have a period of grace? Fifteen more seconds and you can stop.’ Awsten was very proud of the fact that his tongue would actually cooperate. Geoff just wrapped his hand back around his length and went back to stroking.

It was harder to keep quiet by now, he was already so aroused and sensitive that all he could do was to try and not squirm away from the touch. His bottom lip was raw from biting it yet his teeth were still firmly planted in his lip. He couldn’t curse. No. Never mind that his vocabulary during sex diminished until only those words were left. It was all Geoff’s fault.

Right there was when Geoff pressed an unexpectedly slick finger against his hole. The ensuing flowery language was a little more expected, as was Geoff stopping all motion again.

Awsten’s hips moved on their own accord, grinding down and up. Geoff moved along with Awsten, keeping up the pressure but not giving any friction. Awsten wanted to scream.

He settled for ‘you bastard’.

Geoff wasted no time in flipping him over and giving him a few quick slaps on his ass.

‘I can get the gag, but then I won’t touch your cock anymore,’ he warned.

Awsten pouted. While Geoff couldn’t see it, it made him feel a little better anyway. It probably broke a rule. He wanted to rebel _and_ get to come, this would work just fine.

‘Are you pouting?’

Fuck.

‘Yeah, I’m getting the gag.’

Shit.

‘You can stop swearing now, you’ve made your point.’

He should stop thinking. Apparently it was coming straight out of his mouth.

‘Awsten!’

He opened his mouth (purposefully this time, whatever the fuck happened before), only to get a too-familiar ball pushed inside. Geoff fastened the straps (wasting no time, he’d learned how to be quick) and pulled Awsten’s head up by his hair.

‘You still green?’ Geoff asked. Awsten nodded his head as well as he could, with Geoff’s hand tight against his scalp.

‘Good. Now be good and you might not be stuck like this for the entire night.’

He could practically feel the halo form above his head. Sadly, this did not persuade Geoff to ungag him immediately. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t try it himself, though, so he busied himself with working the gag out for a moment. It didn’t move much, but did muffle a stray ‘goddammit’ during the attempt, he counted it as a win.

Geoff was, in the meantime, doing something. He hoped. He’d heard the lube bottle open a few seconds ago, yet nothing had _fuck_ happened.

Of course Geoff took that moment to slide his first finger in. He didn’t start moving, so Awsten did, until his ass started stinging again and he focused on moving away from the spanking instead of trying to get Geoff to finger him.

‘Will. You. Never. Listen. Fuck’s sake, Awsten.’ Every word was punctuated with another slap. Awsten did his best to shoot a shit-eating grin at Geoff, not-so-secretly thinking that, since Geoff cursed, he also needed punishment.

Then again, Geoff kept hitting his ass, until Awsten couldn’t stop the sounds coming from behind the gag (sounds, thank God, he was beyond words) and until Awsten had forgotten all about this.

Two fingers now. He hadn’t even noticed the stretch. What he did painfully notice was the fact that Geoff kept ignoring his prostate. He needed so much more.

The pillow underneath him was starting to get wet with his drool. He wanted to dry his mouth off, maybe make some smartass comments, _take the fucking gag out and listen for once_ , but Geoff added a third finger and he started pushing back against them, trying to steer them the right way, feeling the sparks slowly build up behind his eyes.

Geoff brushed over his prostate, once, twice, and Awsten just moaned, letting his head fall on the pillow, hands wrapped tightly in the cuffs. It kept happening, deliberately, faster, almost rhythmic and Awsten’s hips stopped moving, his breath coming in short puffs, the tension already unbearable but not quite there yet.

His ass flared up in pain, more of Geoff’s fingers digging and squeezing the red and tender flesh and yes, that was it, he couldn’t even breathe when he finally fell over the edge and started coming.

He faintly noticed the gag being pulled out from between his teeth, his wrists getting uncuffed, something soft wiping his mouth and stomach.

‘Awsten, get up for a moment, okay?’

Grumbling, everything protesting but still getting up, falling down as soon as possible against a cool, dry pillow. He worked the strain out of his jaw, then stretched his shoulders. Geoff was still fussing with the bed covers and Awsten didn’t have the energy to pull him in for cuddles.

‘Didn’t know you could come from that,’ Geoff remarked drily.

‘Fucking hell, me neither.’ His voice sounded weird – cracked, dry, _fucked_. He wanted to speak forever and never at the same time.

Geoff rolled his eyes, spanked him two more times.

‘Ow, goddammit Geoff!’

‘I’ll have to leave more of an impression next time,’ Geoff sighed. Awsten felt the warmth next to him and wasted no time curling up in that general direction.

‘Maybe try the tape?’ he suggested.

Geoff laughed.

‘I like hearing you struggle.’

‘Bitch.’

‘Ring gag it is. Tomorrow.’

Awsten could already feel the metal holding his jaws apart, taste the slight iron taste that might just be his imagination, feel the vibrations as the mangled words make their way out with or without his consent.

‘’kay, Gee.’

Two soft lips pressed against his forehead as he slowly slipped into his dreams. He couldn’t fucking wait until tomorrow.


End file.
